


come a little closer, then you'll see

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Multi, Third Party Listens In On Purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: Worried all her visions are about Senator Amidala, Ahsoka goes to Anakin's quarters to ask him about it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	come a little closer, then you'll see

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't even a thought in my mind twenty-four hours ago, but then I was working on my TCW rewatch so that I can actually watch the new episodes, and...
> 
> NOTE/WARNING: I chose CNTW due to not choosing an actual time in canon for this to fit, so Ahsoka's age is up to you.
> 
> (And maybe next time I'll write one where Padmé actually gets to be in the room and not just on comms.)

"Come on in, Snips," her Master's voice says, before Ahsoka can knock, and the door slides open. Anakin's sitting up slightly in the bed, and the illumination from the hall where Ahsoka's standing cuts across his torso. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to wake you."

"No, don't be sorry, come on." He flips back one side of the blankets and pats the bed next to him. "You seem... unsure about coming in here. It's all right."

Ahsoka slips into the room and out of her shoes, leaving them next to the door. She slides under the blankets; it's warm. "Well?" Anakin asks. Ahsoka feels his toes wiggle against hers, and he smiles at her in the near-dark - clearly trying to quell the apprehension rolling in her chest; no doubt he can feel it. "Ahsoka?"

"Why am I - what does it mean that all my visions are about Pad- Senator Amidala?"

"Your visions are _all_ about Padmé? Not just when you saw the assassination attempt?"

Ahsoka nods. Anakin tips his head forward, so that their foreheads touch. "What is it you see?" he asks. His hand settles warmly on her arm, fingertips just brushing her lekku. 

"Nothing firm, nothing - solid." She closes her eyes, trying to recall the dream she'd just had. It was just flickers: an ornate dress, a single perfumed sweep of Padmé's hair. Images seen as through a mist, but enough to wake her shivering. Then she feels Anakin in the Force, gentle at the edges of what she'd seen, asking to look. She lets him. 

"Oh, 'Soka," he murmurs, and his voice is the fondest Ahsoka can ever remember hearing it. The warmth of it makes her shiver much in the same way as her vision of Padmé, and the feelings swirl together before she can even truly attempt to separate them. Anakin continues talking. "Maybe this isn't a vision, Snips. Maybe instead it's your dreaming mind processing your feelings for Padmé."

"My feelings for -" she opens her eyes, hurriedly, and Anakin is still just as close. Apprehension twists in her chest. She feels heat bloom across her face. "What are you talking -"

"It's all right." The back of his hand presses to her cheek, unexpected. "She was my first crush, too."

Ahsoka can't let that one pass: "Master Fisto was my first crush, I'll have you know."

"Master Fisto, really?" He's laughing, so Ahsoka punches him in the belly. "Ow, Snips, what gives?"

"Don't laugh at me." She means it to sound like a threat - one she'd never enforce, not against Master Skywalker - but instead it comes out small and the apprehension inside her is swept aside by an unexpected hurt. But before she can roll out of the bed and leave to be upset alone, Anakin's pulled her closer, and folded his arms tightly around her. 

"I wasn't laughing at you," he murmurs, and the warmth of his breath against her lekku makes her both shiver and feel soft all over. "If it helps, I know Padmé cares deeply for you."

"It doesn't help," she replies, sulkily. 

"Would it help if she told you that herself?"

"No, because... why would you even suggest that, Master, that's not fair." Ahsoka tries to roll away from him, intent on truly leaving this time - coming in here was a bad idea, but Anakin runs his warm hand fully down the length of one of her lekku, and she melts completely. "You don't need to make me feel better."

"Padmé would be upset with me if I didn't," he says. "Honestly, Ahsoka. She would. I'm not just saying that."

"He's right, I would be very upset," Padmé's voice says, and Ahsoka sits up, entirely alert in a flash. 

Anakin doesn't move. He almost looks smug, tucking a hand beneath his head on the pillow. "Has Senator Amidala been on comm this whole time?" she demands of him. He nods, and doesn't even look sorry about it. "Master, how could you -"

"It's all right," Padmé's voice breaks in.

"How can this be all right?"

"Anakin," Padmé says, and Anakin sits up, and fits his arm around Ahsoka's waist.

"Snips, hey," he murmurs, and kisses her. Ahsoka freezes, stunned, confused at what's even going on. Against her mouth, Anakin says, "That's from Padmé, okay? Trust me."

"You - she -"

"Yes." His mouth moves softly against hers again, and Ahsoka is suddenly, completely aware of how close his body is to hers, that they're in his bed. "Come on, you knew."

"Well, I did sort of suspect," she admits, and hears Padmé's soft chuckle, rich in a way Ahsoka's never heard before. "So what, you were talking, and I interrupted?"

Anakin's lips graze gently over her throat. "Something like that."

"Something like that," Padmé repeats, and everything in Ahsoka flushes hot as she understands. 

"Well, now I desperately want to know," she starts, sighing as Anakin skims his mouth over her collarbones, first one, then the other. "Do you sneak off and have sex when you're on missions together?"

"Mm, sometimes." Anakin's hand flexes on her waist. "Ahsoka. Is this okay? I want you to be sure. _I_ want to be sure."

"I've never..." she falters, shying back from him slightly. To his credit, Anakin stills immediately. 

Padmé says, "No one has to do anything they don't want to do. But I wish I was there. Coruscant is too far in this moment. I miss both of you."

"I wish you were here," Ahsoka tells her. "Not that your kisses aren't welcome," she adds to Anakin. He chuckles at that, then slides his hand higher, cupping her breast with an incredibly light touch. She nods, lying back down on the bed, and presses their mouths together. "Just this, all right? Just touch me gently. Until Padmé can be here."

"Of course. I'd like her to be here, too."

"Me, too," Padmé says. "Anakin, slide your thigh between Ahsoka's legs. So she can…"

Anakin does just that, and Ahsoka shudders. "You can pretend it's me, if you like," Padmé adds. 

"That would be easier if Anakin wasn't so - Anakin," Ahsoka replies, then gasps as Anakin presses firmly against her sex. It's easy, then, to just rock against him as she would her own hand, or the pillow she uses sometimes, when there's actually a bit of time she can steal. 

"That's good, Snips," Anakin murmurs. 

Ashoka groans, feeling wetness soak her nightclothes. Anakin shifts slightly, then says, "Here, how about -" and rolls them just enough that Ahsoka has the leverage to chase her own orgasm, riding Anakin's thigh. "Perfect. Now let Padmé hear you."

The thought of being loud when she's so used to doing this in silence makes her dizzy. "Padmé, you're still there?" she gasps. 

"Yes, my darling. Are you close?"

Ahsoka shudders, heat licking through her body. "Yes."

"Is Anakin doing a good job?"

"Yes." She grinds down as Anakin leans in to press kisses to her throat, saying something about how he can feel how wet she is. "I'm so - so close, Padmé, you - Anakin - oh, stars."

"Perfect," Anakin murmurs, and dimly Ahsoka registers his arms tightening around her so that when she goes limp, it's forward against him. He strokes her lekku gently. Then he says, "I bet this wasn't the vision you thought you were having."

"I'd never have come to you if it was," Ahsoka yawns, then shudders again as Anakin twitches his thigh up against her before disentangling them. "Would have stayed in my quarters and been embarrassed."

"No, don't." He kisses her quickly. "Padmé, tell Ahsoka not to be embarrassed."

"Oh, no, no," Padmé says, as Ahsoka stretches in the bed, still feeling incredibly flushed. "Don't be. And don't go back to your quarters tonight. I have to disconnect, but stay there with Ani. Promise me you'll stay."

"I'll stay," Ahsoka says, against the salt-tasting skin of Anakin's neck. 

"Good. And both of you come to me the moment you have a chance."

Anakin answers this time. "We will." 

"Goodnight, my darlings." 

There's a soft beep that signals the termination of the call. Ahsoka moves a little closer to Anakin, and feels his hand slide gently up under the edge of her nightshirt. "You okay?" he asks. "Think you can sleep?"

"Yes, and yes, Master."

"I'm glad you came in here," he says, in barely a whisper, pulling the blanket up around them both. His foot taps against hers, gently. "Get some sleep, okay, Snips? Who knows when we'll get a whole night's worth again. You and me and Padmé can do details when we're back on Coruscant."

"Whenever that is," Ahsoka mumbles, but tucks herself closer.


End file.
